Road to Wrestlemania
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Mickie James is determined to make it to Wrestlemania. She chases the championship, makes new friends and enemies. She also finds romance. But her journey before and after might be vastly different. *From Smackdown vs Raw 2010 storyline
1. Chapter 1

Last week she got in my face. Now she thinks she's better than me in the ring? Tonight, I should make sure Maryse goes down. Mickie told herself as she and Kelly waited to make their entrances. They were both always ready for competition. They were both focused as Maryse made her entrance first. Per usual she came down as arrogant as ever. Natalya wasn't much different. Kelly made her entrance then Mickie made hers. She never got used to the feeling of joy.

The match was tough, competitive, and nothing short of amazing. Maryse was fierce, cunning and she was skilled. So was Natalya. Just what she would expect from her. Mickie and Kelly both to dig down deep if they wanted the match for number one contender. Mickie ended with a finisher on Maryse and rolled her up for the win. They began to hug and point at each other with respect.

"With this victory Mickie James and Kelly Kelly will be competing for the number one contenders spot for the woman's title" Cole explained. "They one as a team tonight. But next week only one of them will have their hands raised in victory". How will Shane McMahon's plan play out? "Mickie I want your best next week" Kelly whispered. "Kelly you are going to get it. I want your best as well". Kelly smiled and the two women hugged once more.

The WWE was buzzing about the number one contenders match between the stunning young divas. Mickie was in her locker room preparing for her match. She had something to prove. She jumped over another hurdle. That had to continue tonight. She needed that number one contenders spot. She wanted to get that women's tile and be champion. She would be one step closer to realizing her dream. She cheked her phone to see a voicemail from Kelly. She smiled but noticed another before she checked it.

Natalya had left her a voice mail. Once again she didn't expect that but wondered what she had to say. "Mickie you were so great in our match last week. It was just really inspiring. Your just… awesome! Maybe we could actually join forces ourselves sometime! I know your going to beat Kelly Kelly tonight. I just know it. Im really wishing for you to be the next WWE Women's champion. Good luck"! Mickie shook her head. The things that went on here was insane.

She then listened to Kelly's. "Tonight's the big night Mickie! I have a ton of respect for you as a competitor, but im going to give it everything ive got! Soon, im going to be holding the women's championship"! Mickie smiled challenge accepted. But she was sorry to say Kelly would not be holding the championship. That distinctive honor would go to her. She smiled as she headed to gorilla. Kelly made her entrance looking ready for anything. Mickie felt just the same.

She respected Kelly very much. She was a great competitor with great potential. Also a good friend of hers. She and Mickie shook hands and wished each other good luck. It was a long fought contests. Women's champion Beth Phoenix came to ringside. It turned the pressure up even more. Mickie hit Kelly with her finisher for the pin. She had done it! She would be facing Beth for the title. She had beat the best to win. As she was celebrating she turned to see Beth staring her down.

Mickie wouldn't back down not now. Beth was the glamazon. One of the toughest divas in the history of WWE. She would not back down. As Beth left they continued to stare each other down. This would be her hardest battle. But she would come out of it and be champion. She earned it and she would get that belt. She headed to the back where she was congratulated by most of the divas locker room. But she wanted them to wait till she had won the belt.

Mickie was full of anticipation the next week. She couldn't stop thinking about herself and Beth staring each other down. She was chatting with some people backstage when her phone went off. She excused herself to take the phone. She sighed as she listened to the voicemail from Beth. "Your supposed to be challenging me for the womens championship? Ha!

It's a joke that anyone thinks your any kind of challenge to me. I mean, ive lost count of how many times ive beaten you! I hope your heart wasn't set on my title, because there's no way your beating me tonight". What in the heck was up with everyone getting her number? Did they all just decide to shop her cell phone number around? The nerve of Beth though.

It was certainly how she always was. The only woman in the locker room she could say she despised more than Maryse. Or at least just as much. Leave it to her to play mind games. Mickie wasn't up for playing them though. She couldn't let her get into her head before this match. It was arguably one of the biggest matches of her career. Beth may be muscled up but Mickie wasn't scared of her. She liked to intimidate people. However, Mickie would not be intimidated.

She was going out there tonight and was going to take that title. Her friends all hugged her and wished her good luck. She was going to need it. No she shook her head. She was going to do her best and she was going to win. She headed out to that match. She would be leaving as champion. She worked hard for this. She could not and would not fail. Beth's music hit and she came out void of the cocky emotion Mickie expected. She was taking it seriously.

Mickie couldn't remember the last time she had treated a match seriously. Her eyes were as focused as Mickie's. The championship was what this was all about. She noticed Natalya coming down and sitting at commentary. She shook her head not letting it cause a distraction. The match began and Beth threw her around like a rag doll. Mickie stood up refusing to lose focus. This was the strength of Beth Phoenix. She attacked Beth with punches and she tackled her to the ground. Beth began hitting her with them right back.

Pushing her up Beth grabbed hold of her hair and clotheslined her. The match went of long and hard. Mickie hit her with the stratus faction of all things. Getting the three count she held the title high. This wasn't Beth's title any longer. It was now hers. She had tears in her eyes as she held the title up high. She was the woman's champion. She had done the impossible and defeated Beth Phoenix. The crowd cheered their love for her and she loved them right back.

Natalya cheered happily from ringside. "We have a new women's champion Mickie James". "Mickie James put on the effort of a lifetime to beat Beth Phoenix" Cole said. "She should be proud of what she did tonight". "What a wonderful moment for her king". As Mickie got out of the ring Natalya tackled her with a hug. She went backstage to get more hugs and congratulations from her friends. She was going to the royal rumble as women's champion.

All the divas would be competing in the very first diva's rumble. Mickie would be going in as the champion. She once again needed to bring her A game tonight. She really didn't want to be losing as the champion. She waited until it was her turn to enter the match. As the timer went down she sprinted down the ramp. Fans were ready as they had been waiting for the new women's champion to make her long waited entrance. They cheered in response to her appearance.

Eve Torres and Brie Bella were currently in the match. She got in immediately mixing it up with both women. She took them both down within seconds. Maryse's music hit and she ran to the ring. Mickie couldn't wait to put hands on her again. Mickie began attempting to push Eve off the ring and Brie helped. Eve attempted to fight but was pushed out onto the floor. Mickie really liked Eve so it wasn't easy to do. Kelly was the next entrant into the match.

Michelle Mcool entered next. Mickie couldn't stand her either. Mickie kicked Brie causing her to fall in between the ropes and to the floor. Michelle eliminated Maryse and both she and Kelly attempted to eliminate Mickie. But she held on and fought them both. The crowd chanted her name firing her up once more. Mickie pushed Kelly out eliminating her. She then eliminated Michelle. The strangest thing had been Natayla eliminating herself along with the competition.

But she had done it. She won the battle royal further proving herself as top diva. Further confusing her a jumping Natalya climbed into the ring and embraced her not letting go. Mickie heard commentary say something about Nattie wanting to support her for being an inspiration. And someone else saying looks like she wanted to do more than congratulate her. She hugged her back awkwardly. Nattie then held her hand high in the air. Mickie smiled choosing to accept this.

She headed backstage smiling at her belt before heading off to chat with some people. Miz was walking by and as he saw her he couldn't resist messing with her. As they went by each other Miz backed up to get in front of her stop her. "I knew I was a chick magnet, but apparently I'm a skank magnet too. How about that"? He went to walk off but she couldn't stay quiet. He always under her skin but after tonight she was not going to say nothing.

"Whats your problem Miz"? she demanded as he began to circle around her. He never liked her either and she was curious as to why that was. "Il tell you what my problem is. I haven't forgotten how you tried to upstage me". What was he talking about? The only time they were in the ring together was during the divas swimsuit competition that never happened. She was by no means attempting to upstage him. Though with his attitude that wasn't hard to do.

"Get over it. I have. I've moved on to important things, like becoming the WWE Women's champion. She turned to leave as she wast going to waste anymore time arguing with him. But he wasn't done and took a step forward. "Did you get a pair of shoes with that belt"? He asked mockingly. "I detect some jealousy there Miz" she said back just as mockingly. He loved to play this game but she wouldn't let him win either. After all, how many single championships have you won"?

She pointed her finger at him and he stepped back in shock. As though he couldn't believe anyone would say that to him. He angrily began to advance toward her. Mickie would be lying if she said she wasn't a little frithened. But she would stand her ground and not let him intimidate her. As he neared her Brian Kendrick stepped in between them causing Mickie and Miz to lean back. "Is there a problem here"? he asked getting face to face with Miz.

Miz looked ready to pounce but Brian stood his ground. Miz continued to size him up but began stepping back as Brian stepped forward and moved his hands in a motion like it wasn't worth the time before walking away. Mickie watched him walk away with confusion as Brain turned back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Last week she got in my face. Now she thinks she's better than me in the ring? Tonight, I should make sure Maryse goes down. Mickie told herself as she and Kelly waited to make their entrances. They were both always ready for competition. They were both focused as Maryse made her entrance first. Per usual she came down as arrogant as ever. Natalya wasn't much different. Kelly made her entrance then Mickie made hers. She never got used to the feeling of joy.

The match was tough, competitive, and nothing short of amazing. Maryse was fierce, cunning and she was skilled. So was Natalya. Just what she would expect from her. Mickie and Kelly both to dig down deep if they wanted the match for number one contender. Mickie ended with a finisher on Maryse and rolled her up for the win. They began to hug and point at each other with respect.

"With this victory Mickie James and Kelly Kelly will be competing for the number one contenders spot for the woman's title" Cole explained. "They one as a team tonight. But next week only one of them will have their hands raised in victory". How will Shane McMahon's plan play out? "Mickie I want your best next week" Kelly whispered. "Kelly you are going to get it. I want your best as well". Kelly smiled and the two women hugged once more.

The WWE was buzzing about the number one contenders match between the stunning young divas. Mickie was in her locker room preparing for her match. She had something to prove. She jumped over another hurdle. That had to continue tonight. She needed that number one contenders spot. She wanted to get that women's tile and be champion. She would be one step closer to realizing her dream. She cheked her phone to see a voicemail from Kelly. She smiled but noticed another before she checked it.

Natalya had left her a voice mail. Once again she didn't expect that but wondered what she had to say. "Mickie you were so great in our match last week. It was just really inspiring. Your just… awesome! Maybe we could actually join forces ourselves sometime! I know your going to beat Kelly Kelly tonight. I just know it. Im really wishing for you to be the next WWE Women's champion. Good luck"! Mickie shook her head. The things that went on here was insane.

She then listened to Kelly's. "Tonight's the big night Mickie! I have a ton of respect for you as a competitor, but im going to give it everything ive got! Soon, im going to be holding the women's championship"! Mickie smiled challenge accepted. But she was sorry to say Kelly would not be holding the championship. That distinctive honor would go to her. She smiled as she headed to gorilla. Kelly made her entrance looking ready for anything. Mickie felt just the same.

She respected Kelly very much. She was a great competitor with great potential. Also a good friend of hers. She and Mickie shook hands and wished each other good luck. It was a long fought contests. Women's champion Beth Phoenix came to ringside. It turned the pressure up even more. Mickie hit Kelly with her finisher for the pin. She had done it! She would be facing Beth for the title. She had beat the best to win. As she was celebrating she turned to see Beth staring her down.

Mickie wouldn't back down not now. Beth was the glamazon. One of the toughest divas in the history of WWE. She would not back down. As Beth left they continued to stare each other down. This would be her hardest battle. But she would come out of it and be champion. She earned it and she would get that belt. She headed to the back where she was congratulated by most of the divas locker room. But she wanted them to wait till she had won the belt.

Mickie was full of anticipation the next week. She couldn't stop thinking about herself and Beth staring each other down. She was chatting with some people backstage when her phone went off. She excused herself to take the phone. She sighed as she listened to the voicemail from Beth. "Your supposed to be challenging me for the womens championship? Ha!

It's a joke that anyone thinks your any kind of challenge to me. I mean, ive lost count of how many times ive beaten you! I hope your heart wasn't set on my title, because there's no way your beating me tonight". What in the heck was up with everyone getting her number? Did they all just decide to shop her cell phone number around? The nerve of Beth though.

It was certainly how she always was. The only woman in the locker room she could say she despised more than Maryse. Or at least just as much. Leave it to her to play mind games. Mickie wasn't up for playing them though. She couldn't let her get into her head before this match. It was arguably one of the biggest matches of her career. Beth may be muscled up but Mickie wasn't scared of her. She liked to intimidate people. However, Mickie would not be intimidated.

She was going out there tonight and was going to take that title. Her friends all hugged her and wished her good luck. She was going to need it. No she shook her head. She was going to do her best and she was going to win. She headed out to that match. She would be leaving as champion. She worked hard for this. She could not and would not fail. Beth's music hit and she came out void of the cocky emotion Mickie expected. She was taking it seriously.

Mickie couldn't remember the last time she had treated a match seriously. Her eyes were as focused as Mickie's. The championship was what this was all about. She noticed Natalya coming down and sitting at commentary. She shook her head not letting it cause a distraction. The match began and Beth threw her around like a rag doll. Mickie stood up refusing to lose focus. This was the strength of Beth Phoenix. She attacked Beth with punches and she tackled her to the ground. Beth began hitting her with them right back.

Pushing her up Beth grabbed hold of her hair and clotheslined her. The match went of long and hard. Mickie hit her with the stratus faction of all things. Getting the three count she held the title high. This wasn't Beth's title any longer. It was now hers. She had tears in her eyes as she held the title up high. She was the woman's champion. She had done the impossible and defeated Beth Phoenix. The crowd cheered their love for her and she loved them right back.

Natalya cheered happily from ringside. "We have a new women's champion Mickie James". "Mickie James put on the effort of a lifetime to beat Beth Phoenix" Cole said. "She should be proud of what she did tonight". "What a wonderful moment for her king". As Mickie got out of the ring Natalya tackled her with a hug. She went backstage to get more hugs and congratulations from her friends. She was going to the royal rumble as women's champion.

All the divas would be competing in the very first diva's rumble. Mickie would be going in as the champion. She once again needed to bring her A game tonight. She really didn't want to be losing as the champion. She waited until it was her turn to enter the match. As the timer went down she sprinted down the ramp. Fans were ready as they had been waiting for the new women's champion to make her long waited entrance. They cheered in response to her appearance.

Eve Torres and Brie Bella were currently in the match. She got in immediately mixing it up with both women. She took them both down within seconds. Maryse's music hit and she ran to the ring. Mickie couldn't wait to put hands on her again. Mickie began attempting to push Eve off the ring and Brie helped. Eve attempted to fight but was pushed out onto the floor. Mickie really liked Eve so it wasn't easy to do. Kelly was the next entrant into the match.

Michelle Mcool entered next. Mickie couldn't stand her either. Mickie kicked Brie causing her to fall in between the ropes and to the floor. Michelle eliminated Maryse and both she and Kelly attempted to eliminate Mickie. But she held on and fought them both. The crowd chanted her name firing her up once more. Mickie pushed Kelly out eliminating her. She then eliminated Michelle. The strangest thing had been Natayla eliminating herself along with the competition.

But she had done it. She won the battle royal further proving herself as top diva. Further confusing her a jumping Natalya climbed into the ring and embraced her not letting go. Mickie heard commentary say something about Nattie wanting to support her for being an inspiration. And someone else saying looks like she wanted to do more than congratulate her. She hugged her back awkwardly. Nattie then held her hand high in the air. Mickie smiled choosing to accept this.

She headed backstage smiling at her belt before heading off to chat with some people. Miz was walking by and as he saw her he couldn't resist messing with her. As they went by each other Miz backed up to get in front of her stop her. "I knew I was a chick magnet, but apparently I'm a skank magnet too. How about that"? He went to walk off but she couldn't stay quiet. He always under her skin but after tonight she was not going to say nothing.

"Whats your problem Miz"? she demanded as he began to circle around her. He never liked her either and she was curious as to why that was. "Il tell you what my problem is. I haven't forgotten how you tried to upstage me". What was he talking about? The only time they were in the ring together was during the divas swimsuit competition that never happened. She was by no means attempting to upstage him. Though with his attitude that wasn't hard to do.

"Get over it. I have. I've moved on to important things, like becoming the WWE Women's champion. She turned to leave as she wast going to waste anymore time arguing with him. But he wasn't done and took a step forward. "Did you get a pair of shoes with that belt"? He asked mockingly. "I detect some jealousy there Miz" she said back just as mockingly. He loved to play this game but she wouldn't let him win either. After all, how many single championships have you won"?

She pointed her finger at him and he stepped back in shock. As though he couldn't believe anyone would say that to him. He angrily began to advance toward her. Mickie would be lying if she said she wasn't a little frithened. But she would stand her ground and not let him intimidate her. As he neared her Brian Kendrick stepped in between them causing Mickie and Miz to lean back. "Is there a problem here"? he asked getting face to face with Miz.

Miz looked ready to pounce but Brian stood his ground. Miz continued to size him up but began stepping back as Brian stepped forward and moved his hands in a motion like it wasn't worth the time before walking away. Mickie watched him walk away with confusion as Brain turned back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks… but I could have handled him myself". Mickie didn't need a man to protect her. Not from Miz or anyone else. "I know you can look out for yourself" he said starting to walk away. "You're looking good, by the way". He smirked before walking off. He had definitely checked her out. She didn't know how to feel about that. She could also appreciate him standing up for her.

Who knew what Miz might have done if he hadn't helped her. Not that she needed help. Brian had acknowledged, he knew she could look out for herself. She hoped he meant that. She was flattered he had helped her. He was a hot guy though she never thought of that before. He looked a little like Kurt Cobain. Not really her style of music but still. She would have a story for the girls.

He had protected her even though she hated being protected. It was romantic. She chuckled to herself as she headed to the lockerroom. Checking her phone she saw a message from Natayla. "Mickie, you were amazing in the Diva Rumble last night! Even though I gave you a tiny bit of help, you were just incredible! I really hope we can team up some time, so I can learn more from being in the ring with you". Mickie smiled as she loved being a mentor to the other women.

Mickie was informed she and Brian would be in a mixed tag match against Miz and Beth. She hadn't had to face Beth since she took the title. Correction when she won the title. Beth would no doubt be itching to meet her in the ring. Mickie felt the same. She was ready to mix it up with her once more. She defeated her once and she would do it again. She needed to show her title win was no fluke. No better place to do it than Monday night Raw. Her first since becoming womens champion.

She hadn't been in the ring with Miz before. She was looking forward to making him lose. Then there was the fact she was teaming with Brian. The hot guy who just protected her. She was a little nervous at that idea. But knew he was an incredible wreslter. Because of nerves she didn't bother to speak with him. Prefering to just do the tag match. She was sure they would be fine and would walk away with the victory.

Mickie came out for the match and felt the crowd's energy. Beth had the same focused look on her face as she stared Mickie down. She paid no mind and finished her entrance. Miz was smirking at her like he thought there was no way she could win. Hadn't he seen her last two matches? No probably not. To busy looking at himself or flirting most likely. Brain came out and she had to admit he was hot. Though he looked a little arrogant but that was part of the entrance.

As mix tag rules Mickie and Beth would start things off. She wouldn't have to worry about having to mix it up with Miz. If she were being honest she would like to get a few punches and kicks in. "Its Mickie and Kendrick vs Beth and Miz. Its like beauty and the beast" Cole commented. "Which ones which Cole"? King asked as they focused on the match. Mickie waisted no time in showing Beth why she was champion. The crowd chanted for her as she knocked Beth out of the ring.

She took a moment to show boat before getting back to business. "Things are clicking for Mickie and Kendrick" Cole said. "I wasn't sure about this pairing but these two are working well together" Jerry said. Mickie hit Beth with the finisher and went for the pin. Miz ran up and pulled her off interrupting the count. "Hey I had that and you knew it" Mickie said at him angrily. "No Mickie your going to lose because you're a loser and you don't belong here".

Mickie wanted to rip him apart but she needed to keep her eyes on Beth hit her from behind and began manhandling her. She elbowed her getting enough distance to tag in Brian. He and the Miz mixed it up before Miz tagged back in Beth. Mickie came in and hit her with the chick kick for the win. She and Brian held each other's hands up and hugged. She felt electricity or at least thought she did. They did well in their match. She couldn't help but blush a little at the thought of him touching her.

The next week Mickie had heard that Michelle Mccool was going to challenge her to a match. She was always ready for the competition. She checked her phone and squealed with delight. She had a voicemail from Brian. "Mickie, we made a great team last week and I just wanted to say thank you. I know this great little Italian restaurant in downtown buffalo. How about we grab some salad and pasta after tonight's show? Let me know". Mickie couldn't believe he asked her on a date.

She smiled as she thought to herself. It looks like I have a date tonight! I should end this match with Michelle quickly so I can go get ready. She sent Brian a voicemail confirming their date for tonight. She went out and fought Michelle. It was a hard fought victory but she won the match with her finisher. She managed to do so in under three minutes. Which was good as she wanted to prove herself as the best diva and as champion. That and she wanted to get ready for her date.

She was nervous and excited as they headed to the restaurant. It was fancier than she expected but that was okay. He was the perfect gentlemen. The pasta and salad was as good as he said it was. She found herself telling him all about her life. She was afraid he would be annoyed but he wasn't. He was attentive and listened to all she had to say with interest. He genuinely wanted to know about her and her life. She had never had someone like that before. Especially a guy.

He told her about his childhood as the eldest of three children. He also talked about how he washed dishes in a pizza parlor to save up the money for wrestling school. "Wow you really wanted to be a wrestler" she said but felt dumb. Of course he wanted to be a wrestler. "Yeah it's always been a dream of mine. I am living that dream now". "Yeah me too". "I feel bad I didn't notice you before. I mean I knew who you were but hadn't talked to you before.

I wish I had. Least I did now. I hadn't noticed how pretty you were". "Thank you" she said blushing. "I actually can't believe I hadn't talked to you before". "Well I am so glad we changed that". He reached over and put his hand over hers. "I know this is the first date. But I would love to start seeing each other exclusively. If you want to at least".

"I would love to" she said. "So I what made you want to be a wrestler"? "I was a huge fan of wrestling growing up. A friend told me I had to go to this professional wrestling school. The rest is history". "Wow that's amazing were kind of alike". "Yeah we are". "So I don't want to bring up things that don't matter. But when I saw you and Miz together in the hallway and he was bothering you. What was that about"? "Umm I really don't know exactly to be honest" she said rolling her eyes.

"I have never liked Miz and he has never liked me". "Yeah who has liked Miz" Kendrick commented. "Yeah seriously. Well anyway I came out during the diva's swimsuit competition. Looking back I probably shouldn't have. It could have gotten me in a lot of trouble. Normally I ignore things like that. But the fact I don't like Miz to begin with and him hosting it made me mad. Then he said the divas were just good for eye candy. I couldn't take it and I went out there.

He seems to have this crush on Maryse so she came out there. I left her laying and I think it made him mad. Anyway he accused me of trying to upstage him. Which I wasn't really trying to do". "Yeah I heard him say that part. I cant handle guys being rude to women no matter what. When he got angrier I stayed by to make sure nothing happened. Couldn't live with myself if something did. When I saw him coming up to you I had to step in. Hope you didn't mind".

"No its okay. I am actually glad you did. I mean I think I could have handled him but who's to say" She shrugged "I might have been a little scared. So I'm happy. Thank you for doing that for me. You didn't have to". "Really I did". She smiled at his confession. He was such a great guy. They enjoyed their dinner and he walked her back to the hotel. "I know we said we were official. But I still hope we can do this again sometime". "We can". He kissed her just lightly before telling her goodnight. She squealed once she was safely behind her closed door.

She never squealed and this guy had her doing it twice. The next morning he came to her room and they grabbed breakfast in the hotel lobby together. They trained and worked out and texted each other. She finally set down with Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, and Gail Kim. "He really is great" she said finishing up her story about him. They had spent the week together before he did another show separate from her. She just now had the opportunity to tell the girls.

"That's so sweet he protected you. Miz is such a jerk" Eve commented. "He really is a cute guy". Kelly pursed her lips. "Mickie I don't want to ruin anything or accuse him of anything. He certainly sounds nice and he is cute. But I have heard a lot of bad things about him. They say he's arrogant and a little crazy". "Yeah see I didn't see a bit of that. He has been so wonderful" Mickie said. "People can change" Gail offered. "Besides maybe he liked her so much it changed him.

"Maybe well I am happy for you Mick" Kelly said smiling. "Thanks Kells". Kelly wanted to be happy for her friend. Kendrick could be a good guy. It really wasn't fair for her to judge him. If he made Mickie happy then that was great. And who wouldn't change for Mickie? She was beautiful, smart, talented, and fun. She shouldn't be so selfish. Instead she should be happy for Mickie.

Life was sweet for Mickie. She was women's champion and she had an attractive boyfriend. She felt happier than she had in a long time. She also had wonderful friends who supported her and she was living her dream. She felt sure she could change how the divas division was viewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian moved off her to the other side of the bed. Her cheeks were still flushed and her heart racing. It was their first time being intimate and boy was it great. "Wow that was great. How was I"? "You were great" she said smiling. He reached over and begin kissing her. "You're so beautiful you know that"? She had been told that before but never felt they meant it.

She accepted his kisses before he laid back beside her. "This might sound strange but I have never felt this way about anyone before. I have never met anyone like you before". "I feel exactly the same way really" Mickie confessed. "Can I say something crazy"? "Yeah go ahead" She said giggling. "I think I love you". She sucked in a breath. Could he be serious"? "Look I get if it's too soon but I mean it. I have never been so sure about anything in my life".

"Brian I love you too". And she meant it. They separated to get ready for their respective matches. Mickie and a partner of her choosing would be taking on Michelle and Beth in a tag match. Mickie went off to find a partner. She knew just who to ask first. Kelly was in the locker room stretching as she approached her. "Agh just the girl I wanted to see". "What's up Mickie"? She asked curiously. "Beth challenged me to a tag match tonight". "That's some tough competition.

Those girls don't play around". "Yeah you can say that again. And I have got to find a partner who isn't afraid of a fight. No anybody like that"? Natalya had been spying at jumped at the opportunity. "Well I" Kelly began. "Oh Mickie il do it. Remember how I wanted to team with you? This will be perfect" Natalya said as she jumped excitedly. "Umm Natalya I think Kelly was just going to". "I'm sure she was going to recommend me". She interrupted. "Il be a great partner.

I want let you down. See you out there" she said raising her hand in the air and scurrying off. Mickie and Kelly looked at each other in confusion. "Okay.. Well good luck with all that" Kelly said putting a hand on her shoulder. Mickie held her hands up looking in between both places before following after Kelly. "Well she has wanted to team up for a while. She seems really excited and I would hate to disappoint her. Is it alright with you? I mean I wanted to ask you.

I know very well you can get it done in the ring and we work well together. Plus Eve and Gail both had things to do tonight". "Hey its fine no worries. It just seems like Natalya is really obsessed. Are you sure she's okay"? "I mean I guess so. She's just a little excited". Kelly raised her eyebrow. "And a little intense". Mickie admitted. "That might be an understatement".

"She is a good wrestler though". "Yeah she is. I suppose it would help to have her on your team tonight". "True but she can't take your place Kelly. You will always be my go to tag team partner". "Thanks" Kelly said smiling as they hugged. Mickie was really thankful to have the friends she did.

When Mickie and Natalya won the match they headed backstage. It was then she noticed Natalya was wearing the same outfit as her. "Mickie that was awesome you were awesome". Thanks Natalya you were great too". "Really? You really think so" she said stepping in front of her eagerly. "That means the world to me coming from you". "Yeah… so anyway I wanted to ask you about your outfit". "Oh this? Isn't it great? I figured that if we were teaming together we should match".

"I..guess that makes sense". Natalya attacked her in a hug. "I just knew you'd feel that way Mickie". Natalya continued to rock and hug her. Mickie wasn't sure why she even liked her so much. It was sweet though a little obsessive but still. It was how she treated Trish though. She made a mental note to keep an eye on her just in case.

The next week Mickie didn't have a match. But Brian had a match against William Regal for the intercontinental title. She was delighted when Brian asked her to come to ringside with him for his match,. She smiled listening to his voice mail. "Hey girl! Phone tag! Thanks for agreeing to come down to the ring with me for my match against Regal. A shot at the intercontinental championship is a huge opportunity, and it'll be great to have you by my side".

She loved that he wanted her by his side. She had never had the opportunity to accompany a boyfriend to the ring before. She tried not to look to eager as she rushed to meet him. "Hey girl" He said giving her a peck on the lips. "Hey yourself" she said. He took her hand and led her down the hallway. "Once again it means so much to be that you are going to be at ringside with me tonight. I have to impress my girlfriend after all. It will be sweeter to win with a pretty lady cheering me on".

Mickie blushed despite her best effort. "Oh you aren't going to get involved in the match are you"? "No of course not". "Okay that's good I was worried about you. Regal can be quiet the dirty player. I wouldn't want you to get hurt". Mickie smiled "Don't worry I will be careful. Besides I could look out for myself". "I know you can but I am your boyfriend. It's my job to protect you".

Mickie did feel safe and protected with him. It was amazing really how he made her feel. Never in her life had she felt this way. She could handle herself and she had always known that. But with Brian by her side she felt like she didn't have to worry about anything. Because he would be right there to keep her safe. It was a great feeling. She couldn't wait to watch him win the intercontinental title. He worked hard and he deserved it without a doubt. He grinned and kissed her one last time before making his entrance.

It felt quite a change to be in her midriff top and jeans instead of wrestling attire. She studied William as he made his entrance. He was dangerous no doubt. She hoped Brian would be okay. "Well we have this match for the intercontinental title" Cole said. "And we have the women's champion at ringside" Jerry said. "Doesn't she look lovely tonight? She and Kendrick seem to be hitting it off well". "They do without a doubt". "Let's hope he can win this tonight because of the pretty lady he has watching. I would if I had that cheering me on".

Mickie had only just begun watching the match when Beth came down the ramp. Mickie didn't know why she was here to ruin such a moment. But she wasn't going to let her get one up on her. "What's Beth Phoenix doing here"? Cole asked. "She must still be bitter about losing the women's championship". Mickie rounded on Beth but then she threw her into the steel steps and got her in her finisher. She laughed at her before leaving. As Mickie reeled from the pain Brian rushed to check on her. "Are you okay"? As the ref counted he rushed to get back in but was disqualified.

"Kendrick was so caught up in trying to protect Mickie James that he's been counted out of the match". "So much for winning the intercontinental championship". He shook his head but went to climb out of the ropes to get back to Mickie. But William pulled him back and sucker punched him knocking him to the ground. Mickie stood to her feet despite the pain and couldn't help but ask him what that was for. He smirked as he used his foot to hold the rope open for her in mock fashion.

Mickie slid through the ropes and went to Brian's side to check on him. As he sat up William bowed as his smirk grew wider. The crowd reacted as Shane McMahon came out. "Interruptions, count outs, this isn't how a championship match should go. We're going to have a match at no way out. Mickie James and The Brian Kendrick vs. Regal and Beth Phoenix in a winner take all match. The winning side gets both the women's title and the intercontinental title". Mickie and Brian smiled at each other at the opportunity.

They both worked hard for the head up to the no way out paper view. Mickie and Brian separated to prepare for their matches. Mickie checked her voicemail to discover one from Natalya. "Hey partner! Good luck tonight. I mean, I know you don't really need it, but I wanted to make sure you know that I'm thinking of you. If you need anything- anything at all- I'm just a phone call away".

Mickie headed to her match and she and Brian worked well. Mickie got the pin and the two celebrated as they held up their titles. They were both now champion. "Kendrick and Mickie have done it. They'll be leaving as the intercontinental and women's champion respectively". "You know a championship win would have helped a few of the relationships I was in".

The next week rolled around rather quickly. "Welcome to the city of brotherly love" Cole said. "Speaking of love WWE has a championship couple Brian Kendrick and Mickie James. They flourished in their winner take all no way out match. Can anything stop these to"? "Mickie and Brian were walking hand in hand backstage when they stopped to kiss and hug. That's when Mickie noticed a hand on Brian's shoulder. "Brian I need to talk to Mickie for a second" Natalya said. "Sorry it's a team thing".

Brian looked visibly annoyed. "Can it wait Natalya were kind of having a private moment". "No actually it can't wait" Natalya said hatefully putting her hands on her hips. "I think that's for Mickie to decide" he shot back. Mickie frowned as the last thing she wanted was to cause problems between her boyfriend and friend in Natalya. She didn't want to hurt either of their feelings either. She just wasn't that way with people she cared about. "Sorry Natalya Brian and I are busy right now" she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Il talk to you later okay"? Natalya started to walk away then hugged back at Brian before walking away. They both looked at her strangely. "Now where were we"? Brian asked taking her hand. Mickie was happy to be back alone with him. She knew Natalya meant well she was just over eager. But she would not risk the best thing she had in her life. Brian was too important to her. Not to mention all he had done for. He had to be the best boyfriend she had ever had.

"Brian I love you". "I love you too Mickie". She felt such a feeling of joy. It was just the two of them in the moment. She would do anything for him. She just knew she would. She took his long hair in her hands. He had to be the most beautiful man in the world. She loved him something strong. She just didn't know how much it would come to cost her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
